Pups get a super speeder
Overview Cruiser's origin story and how he got to be part of the paw patrol. Story Chapter: 1: On the run: (a little labrador retreiver puppy is running, with a bunch of various other, older dogs in hot pursuit) Doberman: Get back here, runt! (they catch him, and start pounding him furiously) (later, his home) (his owner is putting a wet compress on his black eye, while his mother is nearby, watching) Little puppy: They were trying to take his lunch. I had to do something! (sigh) I just........wasn't fast enough. (the owner lifts up his head and looks into his eyes) Owner: Don't worry Cruiser. You'll get them next time. Mother: You did the right thing. (just then cruiser's father walks through the door) Dad: What happened to you? Mother: Cruiser tried to take on some bullies at school. Cruiser: I wasn't fast enough. Dad: Then it sounds like we need to sign you up for track and field. (cruiser gasps) Cruiser: You mean it?! Dad: Sure do. I'll see the P.E. instructor before school tomorrow, eh? Cruiser: YAY! (everyone laughs as cruiser jumps up an down) Chapter: 2: All alone: (two weeks later) ????: Hey, little guy..... (cruiser turns around and is face to face with the group of pup from two weeks ago) Cruiser: What do you want, Wallace? Wallace: I hear your pretty fast now....... (they start moving closer, and cruiser moves back) (he hears a noise behind him, and sees more of wallace's gang emptying a dumpster) Wallace: I also hear you've been making trouble for some of my pals......... Cruiser: You pals were the ones causing trouble. Stealing lunches, making younger pups fight each other, making them put tacks on the teacher's chair- Wallace: SHUT UP! I don't know what they did, and I don't care. I'm just gonna make sure you don't get in our way ever again........... (wallace tears off cruiser's collar, then throws him into the dumpster. then, the pups who had emptied the dumpster put the trash bags back in, trapping cruiser) (the smell from the garbage causes cruiser to pass out) (he awakes with a jolt, as the dumpster is poured out into a garbage truck) (he scrambles around, trying to evade the trash crushing jaws) (he succeeds and finds himself riding on top of the garbage truck) (it is night time, but the streets are flooded with cars) (in the ruckus and confusion, cruiser closes his eyes and holds on tight) (when it all stops, he is in the country, heading towards the garbage center) (when the garbage truck unloads, cruiser jumps off onto the ground and tries to get his bearings) (he runs to the top of a hill of newspapers, and sees city lights in the distance) (he sighs and runs towards them) (an hour or two later, he is lying down in the woods, too tired to go any further) (he goes to sleep but keeps being inturrupted by fireworks) (he shakes the noise away, until the sound of sirens and the smell of smoke make him open his eyes) (he tries to make out where the fire is) Cruiser: Huh, thats my block.............and my street........... (he suddenly rises with alarm) Cruiser: Oh no...... (he runs towards the city, realizing that its his house on fire) (it is daylight by the time he gets there, and the fire is put out) (he rounds the corner and gasps) (his home, which used to be a white and blue one story, is now nothing a smoldering heap of burnt wood and ashes) (a police man is taking to a fireman near by, and cruiser walks over to listen) Fireman: It was caused by some fire works. Any idea who lit them? Policeman: It was some pups, I couldn't see all of them, but one was a doberman. Hey, theres one of them now! (the policeman points at cruiser) (cruiser is surprised then remembers that wallace took his collar) (he runs back around the corner) (he keeps running until he is sure he is safe) (he falls asleep with only one thing on his mind: revenge) (pup school, the next day) (wallace is cheating by copying another student's work) Cruiser: WALLACE! (wallace looks behind him, and terror strikes his heart as he begins running for a side door to the class room) (cruiser beats him there with his superior speed and wallace makes for the other door, but then crashes through a window) (cruiser catches him, and pounces on him) Wallace: I didn't know it was gonna hit your house, I didn't even know where you lived! Cruiser: LIAR! YOU THINK I WOULD BELIEVE THAT? (he begins to punch wallace, but then stops, his paw mere inches from wallace's nose) (he thinks about all the times hess seen wallace do this to younger kids. he also thinks about the fact that this won't change that he burned down his house) (he gets off wallace) Cruiser: No. I'm nothing like you. (the teacher is running towards them, yelling) (cruiser gives a quick glare to wallace, then sprints away) Chapter: 3: Life in the fast lane: (weeks later) (cruiser is in a different town now, still a stray) (he turns a corner and finds himself staring at a racing stadium) Cruiser: Formula ones. Cool. (he sneaks inside) (he goes to the pit area, and his attention is imediatlyly drawn to a blue car decorated with black lightning bolts) Cruiser: Awesooome............ (he sneaks up for a closer look) Cruiser: Your a beaut. Wish you were mine..... (he looks around and sees that no one is around) (he also sees a racing suit, which he puts on, then he climbs in the car, pushes the gas pedal and..) ZOOM! (he blasts out the front gates) (he is pursued by police cars, but quickly looses them as he rockets into the country) Cruiser: WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!! Chapter: 4: The paw patrol: (one week later) (the lookout, bottom floor) (the pups are watching tv) News Guy: And the blue streak continues his speed spree across the country. His last known location was- (a guys runs in and hands him a new peice of paper to read) News Guy: This just in! The streak has just been cited in Foggy Bottom! Stay tuned for updates! (ryder turns off the tv) Tundra: Whoever this rogue racer is, they make him sound like a villian. Has he actually done anything wrong? Chase: Aside from going over the speed limit and not stopping at red lights, no. Actually, he's been helping people: Stopping robberies, getting people out of burning buildings. Zuma: We could use some one like that, couldn't we Wyder? Someone to handle high speed wescues? Chase: Undoubtlyly. But he'd have some mega fines to pay first. (ryder's pup pad rings) (it's mayor goodway) Mayor Goodway: Ryder! Have you heard? That road wrecker has left Foggy bottom and is on his way here! Ryder: Don't worry, Mayor, paw patrol is on the job! (he calls the pups to the lookout) Chase: Paw patrol ready for action, Ryder, sir! Ryder: Ok pups, you were all here when- (his pup pad rings again) Will add more soon........